Today was the First Day
by FunkyMonkeyRoxUrSox
Summary: One October day, Germania takes Prussia and Germany to someone's house as a surprise...whose could it be?


It was a cold October afternoon, the crispy leaves fluttering through the air and the wind rushing around in circles. Prussia and Germany held hands with their grandfather and pulled up their scarves to stay warm.

"Where are we goooooing? My feeeeet hurt…" Seven-year old Prussia complained.

"We're almost there, don't worry. " Germania said, gently squeezing Prussia's hand.

"Grandpa, can I walk by Prussia?" Four-year old Germany asked with a grin.

"Yes, Germany." Germania said. He let go of Prussia's and Germany's hands, and he quickened his pace a little. Prussia and Germany fell behind, Germany skipping happily while Prussia walked slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't be upset, Prussia. We're going on an adventure!" Germany reassured with a warm smile.

"It sure is a lousy adventure, if you ask me." Prussia sighed.

"Why are you sad today, big brother?" Germany asked with concern.

"Don't worry about it, West." Prussia said with a grin. "Just annoyed that we have to walk so far."

Suddenly, they could hear a little bird chirping in the distance. Germania stopped and turned around, and he watched his boys laugh at the sight behind them. A big, fat baby bird was chirping and flying towards them. Prussia grinned and his red eyes sparkled with delight as the fat bird landed on his head and nestled into his messy white hair.

"I told you to stay home, Gilbird." Prussia laughed. "I guess you're coming with us now."

"Look, Grandpa!" Germany giggled, turning to his grandfather. "Gilbird came, Gilbird showed up!"

"I see." Germania smiled, placing his hand on Germany's shoulder. "Let's keep going, alright?"

They began walking again, Germania in the front and the kids in the back.

"Where are we going, Grandpa?" Germany asked with excitement. "Is it someplace fun?"

"We're going to a friend's house." Germania replied, still staring straight ahead.

"Is it Spain's house? Or what about France?" Prussia asked.

"No!" Germany cried. He grabbed Germania's arm and clung to him. "Please don't take us to France's house. he doesn't like me!"

"Well, he likes me." Prussia said, reaching up to pet Gilbird.

"We're going to one of my friend's houses." Germania answered, gently pushing Germany off his arm.

"Is it Italy's house?" Germany asked. "Mr. Rome lives there."

Germania's eye twitched, and he quickly glanced back at the boys. "No. Not there." he said, facing forward again. "We're going somewhere else. You met him once before, Prussia. About a year or so ago."

"Who is it?" Prussia asked.

"…Austria." Germania replied.

"Oh. I remember that guy." Prussia said. "The young one, with the glasses and the fancy clothes?…He seems alright."

"He's a little young. Twelve now." Germania said. "Germany, this is your first time meeting him. I hope you like him."

"Oh, I bet I will!" Germany grinned.

Germania suddenly turned right and began walking up the path. Prussia and Germany followed, looking curiously at the cozy house they were approaching. When they reached the door, Germania knocked and stepped back a little.

A few seconds later, a young boy answered the door. He had thick brown hair that was slicked back with gel, and one long stray piece stood up on the top of his head. He wore a white dress shirt with a black vest on top, and a white jabot was isible as well. He wore black dress pants and shiny black shoes, and he had large purple eyes that sparkled with life.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Germania." Austria said, pushing his glasses up higher.

"Hi, Austria." Germania said. "You remember Prussia and Germany."

Austria bent down and made a fist with his hand. Prussia smiled and fist-bumped him.

"How are you doing, Prussia?" Austria asked.

"Pretty good." Prussia answered.

Austria then looked at Germany and grinned. "We haven't met before, have we?" he asked, holding out his hand to Germany. "I'm Austria. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Germany. Your grandfather has told me much about you."

Germany smiled and shook Austria's hand enthusiastically. "It's good to meet you too! You seem really nice…and you have cool glasses and stuff!"

Austria laughed while Prussia lightly hit Germany's arm. "Don't say that, West. That's weird…"

"It's alright. I appreciate it." Austria said. He stood back up and looked at Germania again. "Would you like to come in or anything?"

"I really shouldn't." Germania mumbled. He gently nudged Prussia and Germany forward and they stood next to Austria instead. Austria put a hand on the boys' shoulder, and Germania sighed. "I'll bring their things by in a little while." he whispered.

"No problem, sir." Austria said. "…Are you sure about this?"

Germania nodded and then looked back down at his boys. Without saying a word, he turned around and stepped off the porch.

"…Grandpa?…Where are you going?" Germany asked. "…Aren't you going to visit Mr. Austria?…"

Germania stood silently, keeping his back to Germany.

"Come on, Grandpa…come in with us!" Germany said.

"Why are you ignoring him, Grandpa?" Prussia asked.

Germania took a few more steps forward and stopped.

"Grandpa…what's going on?…" Germany said, wiping the the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Come on, boys. Let's go inside…" Austria said nervously.

"When are you picking us up, Grandpa?" Prussia asked, ignoring Austria's words.

Germania sighed and slowly began walking down the path.

"Grandpa!" Germany called. He tried to run to his grandfather, but Prussia held him back.

"West…he's leaving us here." Prussia said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"F-for how long?" Germany asked, rubbing the tears away from his eyes. Every time he wiped one away, another tear rolled down his cheek and took the first one's place.

Prussia's white hair hung in his eyes, and he began to tremble. He suddenly let go of his brother's hand and broke free form Austria's grip, and he sprinted to the end of the path. Germania was calmly walking down the sidewalk, and he was almost past Austria's house.

"C-c-…come…" Prussia whispered, still staring at the ground. He clenched his fists and his head shot up. His red eyes were flooded with tears, and more drops ran down his cheeks. "COME BACK HERE, TRAITOR!" Prussia steamed. "YOU CAN'T JSUT DUMP US ON THE DOORSTEP LIKE WE'RE ANIMALS! GET OVER HERE AND FACE US LIKE A MAN, GERMANIA!"

Austria turned bright red and pushed his glasses up even higher. "C-calm down, Prussia…Let's just go inside, alright?" he called from the doorway.

Germany ran out to his brother and tugged on Prussia's arm. "Y-you're supposed to call him Grandpa…" he whispered.

Prussia pulled away from his brother and sprinted to his grandfather. "HOW COULD YOU JUST ABANDON US LIKE THAT, YOU SELF-CENTERED BASTARD?!" Prussia yelled. He caught up to his grandfather and began pounding on Germania's back with his fists. "DON'T LEAVE US, DON'T LEAVE US! TAKE US WITH YOU, YOU CAN'T ABANDON YOUT OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! COME BACK COME BACK COME BAAAAACK!" Prussia screamed as tears began pouring down his face.

Germania stopped walking and remained silent. He turned around and looked down at Prussia, whose face was blotchy and red and dripping with tears. Gilbird had flown away at this point, making Prussia look even more helpless. Germania frowned at Prussia, and he took in a deep breath.

"You wouldn't understand…both of you hold no value to me." He said bluntly. His words echoed through the air, and everyone heard Germania's words loud and clear. Germania shook his head at Prussia, turned around, and walked away.

This time, Prussia didn't chase after him. He stood rooted to the spot and watched as Germania walked down the sidewalk, and eventually Germania was too far to see. Prussia hung his head, and his hair covered his eyes again. Prussia choked on his tears, trying not to sob. He turned around and went back to Germany, still staring at the ground. Germany reached out and held his brother's hand.

"…It's alright, Prussia…" Germany whispered.

Prussia looked up at Germany and glared at his little brother, his red eyes burning with rage. Without warning, Prussi yanked his arm away from Germany and he pushed his little brother as hard as he could into the concrete. Germany held out his hands to break his fall, and they were not cut and dripping with blood.

"It's not alright, Germany." Prussia said wiping away his tears. "We don't have a family anymore. The only person we had just walked out on us…we're all alone."

Prussia stomped up the path and pushed Austria out of the way so he could go inside. Austria rushed to Germany and helped him up. "Are you alright, Germany?" Austria asked with concern. He pulled a hankerchief out of his pocket and carefully wiped away the blood.

After the blood was gone, Germany wrapped his arms around Austra's waist and didn't let go. He began to sob, and dug his head into Austria. Austria carefully scooped Germany up in his arms and brought him inside.


End file.
